(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adding treatment liquid to liquid systems and more particularly to adding treatment chemicals such as anti-corrosive material to a liquid system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that in certain fields of endeavor that it is desirable to add treatment chemicals or liquids into a liquid system. Perhaps the most widely known of such situations is adding chloride or bromide compounds to swimming pools. In industrial applications it is well-known that various treatment chemicals were previously added to boiler make-up water, and at present day, chemicals are added to cooling tower water. However, the most particular and major use of chemical treatment is to treat petroleum products in or from an oil well.
The problems encountered in such a situation are many. The petroleum products which are produced from the reservoir within the earth are often corrosive, and often have problems with the formation of paraffin, as well as other problems. Thus there is a need to add certain treatment liquids to the oil well.
Before this application was filed, a search was made at the United States Patent and Trademark Office. The following Patents were found in this search and appear to be pertinent to this application:
______________________________________ Names Numbers Dates ______________________________________ BANSBACH 3,710,867 Jan. 13, 1971 BUSHNELL 1,700,996 Feb. 5, 1929 DONIGUIAN ET AL. 3,901,313 Aug. 26, 1975 HARRISON 4,132,268 Jan. 2, 1979 KEATON, JR. 3,242,990 Mar. 29, 1966 MARKEN 2,884,067 Apr. 28, 1959 McCLURE 4,064,936 Dec. 27, 1977 RHOADS, JR. 3,228,472 Jan. 11, 1966 STEINCAMP 3,053,320 Sept. 11, 1962 THIESSEN ET AL. 3,211,225 Oct. 12, 1965 WARDEN ET AL. 2,773,551 Dec. 11, 1956 ______________________________________